The Mummy Returns and The Medjai
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Madison O'Connell is back. This time, she must help her brother and friends, including the man whom she fell in love with, to save Alex from the Bracelet's curse and to stop the Scorpion King. Will her dream finally come true? Contains twists.
1. A Very Brief Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, though.**

A/n: This is the first chapter of the sequel to my other story. Enjoy! :D (this is no longer a recording, but I'm still doing it in first person). I'm skipping a lot of the stuff at the beginning though.

ok, so Madison has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Well, so here's me, Maddie, again.

It's been 10 years since our encounter with Imhotep, and Evie and my brother Rick are now married and have a son named Alex O'Connell, who is...my nephew! They have moved to a large new house, and I have been living with them. Jonathan...well, Jonathan's just been hanging around.

Currently, I'm the only person in my house right now. Rick, his wife, and his son were all back in Egypt on a dig to find this "Bracelet of Anubis". I, who am still not exactly adventurous, decided to stay behind and...take care of the house.

Of course, I still missed Ardeth. He is the mysterious Medjai that stole my heart. After coming to England, I refused to like anyone else, no matter what that person said. All I wanted to do was to see Ardeth again and to make sure he is well. I wondered whether he still remembered me. But of course I remembered him. I missed him so much that it hurt. I just wanted to see him again, and hear his voice.

Bang! That was the door. I think Rick and Evie are home now. Finally. So I'll better go and see how they're doing.


	2. We Are Attacked in Our Own House

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, though.**

A/n: This is the first chapter of the sequel to my other story. Enjoy! :D (this is no longer a recording, but I'm still doing it in first person). I'm skipping a lot of the stuff at the beginning though.

ok, so Madison has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

* * *

I smiled when I opened the door. "Welcome home," I said.

"Hi, Aunt Maddie!" Alex greeted me. I laughed.

"So was your..._treasure hun_t successful, Rick?" I asked.

"It sure was," Evie said.

I decided to leave them to unpack.

* * *

A while later, I wandered down into the kitchen and got myself a cup of water. But as I left, I thought I saw a swoosh of black cloth that didn't belong there. "Who's there?" I called out sharply. Someone obviously was there, because that person turned around. It was Ardeth. I was so shocked that I actually dropped my cup, and it smashed into pieces on the ground. "Ardeth?" I whispered.

"Madison?" He asked, equally surprised.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. But just then, we heard noises come from the living room. "We'll talk later," I said, before hurrying after him. As we got closer, Ardeth handed me one of his daggers.

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway," I heard a man say. _Who?_ I mouthed to Ardeth, but he made a shushing sound.

"I think not," Ardeth said, walking forward. Instantly, the men wearing red scarves drew out there swords. Ardeth certainly wasn't popular around them.

"Ardeth, what are you doing here? And Maddie?" Evie asked.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later," Ardeth answered Evie.

"Ardeth Bay," The Red Scarfed man in front said. So he knew Ardeth. Interesting.

"Lock-Nah," Ardeth said. So he knew that man too. This was weird.

Instantly everyone started fighting. Ardeth took off his robe and started to fight Lock-Nah, and Evie did a cartwheel and kicked one of the men. I started slashing with the dagger at them too. Evie pulled out a sword that was hanging on the wall. Ardeth fought with two of the men at once. I quickly aimed a kick at one of them, and blocked with my sword as another man leapt at me. I had improved over the last...10 years. One man's sword pushed Evie's into the bookcase.

"Whoa, mom! When did you learn to do that?" Alex asked with surprise. Evie pushed the man off.

"I have no idea," Evie replied, just as surprised. Then another man pushed her into the wall, and she did Rick's trademark punch-and-kick-in-the-stomach-to-get-free skill, and broke free. "That I learned from your father," She added.

Ardeth continued to fight.

"Not bad...for a _Medjai_," Lock-Nah commented. I wasn't paying attention, and one of the Red Scarfed men slashed my arm with his sword. I yelled out with pain.

"Madison!" Ardeth managed to call out.

Alex started to struggle with another man with the chest. "Let go!" He yelled, but he was pushed aside. Lock-Nah joined the fight himself. Ardeth ducked as Lock-Nah swung his sword above him, but Lock-Nah was a good fighter.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked Evie as he fought Lock-Nah.

"The Bracelet of Anubis!" She answered, still fighting.

Lock-Nah punched Ardeth in the face a couple of times, and I got furious, but then Ardeth punched Lock-Nah as well. I could feel blood dripping down my sleeve, but the fight was more important right now.

"They must not get the bracelet! Get it and get out of here!" Ardeth said, still fighting Lock-Nah. What kind of name was Lock-Nah? It was even worse than Anck-su-Namun. Whatever. Alex pushed the bookshelf down, smashing it into one of the Red Scarves. Another man ran in from behind.

"Mom, look out!" Alex yelled out.

I turned to look, and just had to get slashed in the shoulder. I made a mental note to not get distracted again while fighting. I winced, but managed to stab the man in the chest. He cried out with surprise and pain, and fell to the ground. The man punched Evie in the face, knocking her out.

"Evelyn!" Ardeth called out, and ended up being slashed by Lock-Nah.

"Ardeth!" I yelled. Lock-Nah pushed him to the ground. The man grabbed Evie and took her away.

"Mom!" Alex cried out. Ardeth sat up, leaning against the wall. Lock-Nah threw his sword at Ardeth, but Ardeth got out of the way. Lock-Nah turned and left with the other men.

"Aunty! They took Mom!" Alex said to me. I collapsed onto the ground beside Ardeth, panting.

"I know," I gasped, "But we should find your father first." Alex nodded. I turned and exchanged a glance with Ardeth. "You're hurt," I said.

"Your wounds are much more serious," He replied. I shook my head.

"Finding Rick is more important right now," I pointed out, "And the wounds aren't deep. I'll be fine." I just had to argue with him. He sighed, shook his head, then offered me his hand. I took it.

"So how do you know him?" Alex asked me as we hurried out of the house. Apparently he meant Ardeth.

"Let's just say he's an old friend of mine," I replied. I was glad Ardeth was here. But there was no time for friendly talking. Rescuing Evie was more important.


	3. Flashbacks and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

We hurried out of the house. My shoulder and arm were aching, but I ignored the pain.

"Dad! Dad!" Alex ran to Rick and Jonathan, who also happened to be outside. Something must have happened. Rick hugged his son. Ardeth and I joined him.

"Are you all right?" Rick asked Alex with concern. Alex nodded. "Maddie, you're bleeding!"

"I'll be all right," I answered him.

"O'Connell." Ardeth said to Rick. Rick instantly grabbed Ardeth and shook him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick demanded. "No, scratch that, I don't care." He added, "Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?" Rick demanded, pointing down the road.

"My friend, I'm not sure. But wherever this man is, your wife will surely be," Ardeth replied, taking out a photograph of a person. Alex instantly snatched it and looked at it.

"Hey, I know him! He's the curator. He works at the British Museum," Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked him.

"Yeah, believe him," I said.

"You better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home," Rick added. We ran towards Rick's car. "Ok. You're here, bad guys are here, Evie's been kidnapped. Let me guess."

"Yes. They once again removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth answered.

"I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't it _your_ job to make sure that _DOESN'T_ happen?" Jonathan said.

"The woman who was with him, she knows things. Things no living person can possibly no. She knew _exactly_ where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it." Ardeth explained. I glared at him, wondering who this woman was.

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet," Alex said, rolling up his sleeve. It was the bracelet.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked. I jabbed him in the side.

"When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then, whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex said to us. I frowned. Something told me that this wasn't going to be good. Ardeth was here, and wherever he was, trouble was probably going to come. Not that he attracted trouble or anything.

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse," Ardeth said to Alex. Alex gasped. Rick turned to Ardeth.

"You, lighten up."

He then turned to Alex. "You, big trouble."

He turned to me. "You, stay here."

Then to Jonathan, "You, get in the car."

"Just wait a minute! I'm coming with you!" I yelled with rage. "I'm not staying! No way, I'm not staying here!" Rick exchanged a glance with Ardeth. That was when the "dream" hit me.

* * *

_**Flashback (?) Note: the following dialogues are all spoken in Ancient Egyptian. This part is told in third person.**_

_"Nefertiri! Nefertiri, where are you?" A young Egyptian woman ran into the room, then gasped. Nefertiri was lying on the ground, close to death. "Sister! Are you all right? Please, wake up!" The woman begged._

_"Tiye..." Nefertiri choked out. "Sister."_

_"Nefertiri! You're going to be all right, won't you?"_

_"They killed him. Killed...father."_

_"What! ? Who?" The young woman named Tiye demanded. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. _

_"Imhotep. And Anck-su-Namun."_

_"Oh no! But father."_

_"Yes, I'm sorry, Tiye. The Medjai arrived too late. I...tried to alert them and save father, but they had already murdered him." By now, Nefertiri's words were coming out in painful gasps. It was too painful to watch._

_"I'm so sorry, Nefertiri! But you'll be all right, won't you?" The other woman begged._

_"I am leaving, Tiye. Forever. I am sorry." With that, Nefertiri's eyes closed for the last time._

_"NEFERTIRI!" Tiye wailed out her beloved sister's name. "Nefertiri! Nefertiri..." She had been assigned as Nefertiri's personal bodyguard. And yet she had failed to protect her sister. She had died. Looking around, Tiye produced her dagger, and slowly raised it to her chest..._

_**End flashback.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Madison!" Ardeth's sharp voice made me jolt back into this world.

"Yes?"

"What happened?" Rick demanded, "You dazed out for a moment!"

"Um...I'm not sure." Then I realized what I had to do. I had to protect Evelyn, no matter what. "But I'm coming with you! Please! I must! I have to! It's my duty!"

"Your duty?" Rick echoed, puzzled. Then he sighed. "Alright, you can come."

I grinned and got into the back of the car with Jonathan and Alex. But the scene that had just been in my head...who was Nefertiri? And why did she look like Evie? And most importantly, who was Tiye? I thought I was looking at the scene through...Tiye's eyes. That was weird. I couldn't exactly see her face.

* * *

A/n: Tiye is Nefertiri's sister in this story, but she was actually an Egyptian queen! Madison is more involved with Egypt than she thinks.


	4. Imhotep Awakens Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, and Tiye though.**

* * *

I continued to think about Tiye. Who exactly was she? I decided to ask Ardeth about it later. Maybe he knows something about her. And Nefertiri? Who was that? And then, that meant that both Nefertiri and this Tiye girl are the daughters of Pharaoh Seti I. And Imhotep killed their father...? It was just so confusing, so I stopped thinking about her.

In the car, we continued to talk. I hastily rapped a scarf around my wounds to at least stop the bleeding.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son," Ardeth said, "But you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens."

"We? What we?" Rick asked. That sounded familiar.

"Rick, be more open minded, will you?" I said to him, "Ardeth merely wants to help us."

"If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis," Ardeth explained. I shuddered.

"I take it that's not a good thing," Jonathan commented.

"Oh, he'll wipe out the world," Rick replied.

"Ah, the old 'wipe out the world' ploy," Jonathan muttered.

"Whomever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld, or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth."

"That doesn't sound good," I said.

"So that's why they dug up Imhotep; 'cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King," Rick said.

"That is their plan," Ardeth replied.

That was when we arrived at the British Museum.

"Alright, Alex, I've got a big job for you- -" Rick began to him. Alex looked alert. "I want you to stay here and protect the car."

"I can do that," Jonathan volunteered while Alex said, "Protect the car? Come on, dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid." I smiled at Alex. That was a trait that probably came from me. Rick rubbed his hair. "I know," Rick said.

"Dad!" Alex complained, pulling away.

"If you see anyone running out screaming…it's just me," Jonathan said.

"Maybe you should stay here and watch him," I suggested, and Rick sighed and nodded to show that he approved of my decision.

"Yes, now you're talking." Jonathan said with agreement.

Rick opened his gun bag. His tattoo was showing. And that was when I remembered that I too had one just like his, except on the bottom part of my wrist. That's why no one hardly noticed.

"You want the shotgun?" Rick asked Ardeth.

"No, I prefer the Thompson," he replied. I picked a shotgun for myself. As we got ready to go in, Ardeth spoke again.

"If I were to say to you, 'I'm a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost- -"

"Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west; it is I whom you seek." Rick replied. I froze. Those words were too familiar.

"Then it is true. You have the sacred mark."

"Well that? No, that got slapped on me while I was in an orphanage in Cairo." Rick said.

"That mark means you're a protector of man, a warrior for God. A Medjai." Ardeth explained.

"Like you," I added.

"That is true. What about you, Madison? Do you have a mark too?"

"Um, you mean this?" I revealed the tattoo. He gasped and stared at me.

"That means you are married to a Medjai," he said. I froze and stared back at him.

"But I'm not even married!" I said.

"Sorry. You've got the wrong man," Rick said to Ardeth, "And if you don't mind, leave my sister out of it."

* * *

We entered the museum. Thunder crashed outside. Pretty scary, huh? I was still thinking about what Ardeth said earlier. I was married to a Medjai? The only Medjai that I knew was Ardeth. I was in love with him, of course, but we weren't married. I didn't even know how he felt about me! So what did his statement mean? We heard a faint chanting noise come from somewhere not far away from us. All three of us pointed our guns that way, just to be safe. That was when one of the mummies in the display sarcophagus burst into life. We pointed our guns at it, but it was a harmless one. Thank God for that. We backed down, right into another mummy. My eyes widened with terror. We came to the balcony, and looked down to find a group of men praying. They were resurrecting Imhotep! I was sure they were. And the person speaking was Mr. Hafez, the curator. Imhotep burst out of the thing surrounding him. Of course, I hated him. He had kidnapped me the last time he was resurrected! I was never going to forgive him for that.

A woman walked towards Imhotep. Suddenly, I felt weird, as the woman turned into someone else, whom looked extremely similar to her. It was Anck-su-Namun. How I recognized her, I had no idea.

"Do not be afraid," Mr. Hafez said to the girl.

"I am not afraid," She replied in English. Then, she spoke again in Ancient Egyptian, and to my surprise and amazement, I understood what she said. "I am Anck-su-Namun, reincarnated."

"Only in body. But soon…I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld…and our love shall once again be whole." Imhotep replied in the same language, walking around her and touching her hair and stuff like that.

Rick sighed. "You know, a couple of years ago…this would've seemed really strange to me," he said to us. He patted Ardeth's back, left the two of us alone, and headed downstairs to save his wife. I exchanged a glance with Ardeth.

"How come all of a sudden, I can understand Ancient Egyptian?" I asked him. He shook his head, but didn't answer me. I could tell he didn't want to talk, so I left him alone.

"I have a gift for you," The reincarnation of Anck-su-Namun said to Imhotep, turning around to look at Evie.

"Her!" Imhotep roared. Evie looked scared.

"I knew it would please you to watch her die." Anck-su-Namun's reincarnation said.

"No! Don't! Don't kill her!" I screamed out suddenly…in Ancient Egyptian…"You killed my father!" Imhotep looked up to see me.

"You!" He roared out. But before he could say anything else, Ardeth grabbed me and pulled me behind the pole thing.

"Madison!" Ardeth hissed to me quietly, "Calm down!"

A group of Red Scarves grabbed Evie's bench thing and started dragging her towards the fire pit. Evie struggled.

"Nefertiri!" I yelled out suddenly. I had no idea where that just came from.

"The Underwolrd awaits you." Imhotep said to her in Egyptian.

"You wait! I'll put you in your grave again!" Evie said threateningly.

"Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first," Hafez said to her.

Imhotep ordered her to be burned in Ancient Egyptian.

"Burn her!" The Anck-su-Namun girl translated.

"Rick!" Evie yelled out. He leapt through the fire, and grabbed her and swung her over his back. Everyone started shooting. Ardeth and I joined the fight.

"Meela!" Lock-Nah tossed a rifle to the girl. So that was her name. She looked up at the two of us, and started to shoot. We hid behind the pole and reloaded our guns. Rick aimed his gun at a man, and both the man and another man behind him fell into the fire pit.

"YOU!" Imhotep roared even angrier, when he recognized Rick. He shot Imhotep in the face. Of course it didn't do any damage; but still. Rick shot one of the explosive boxes, and the men in front of it caught on fire. Evie and Rick ran up the stairs, joining us. Imhotep took out a jar.

"Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your Master is here!" He said. Four mummy soldiers appeared from the dust inside the jar. Rick had told me about them. And according to what he said, I didn't like it.

"Oh, no, not these guys again." Rick groaned. We started to run to the exit.

"DESTROY THEM!" Imhotep commanded the soldiers. They all roared. We burst through the door. Evie hestitated, turned back, and began to drag the bench to block the door.

"Honey, what'cha doing? These guys don't use doors," Rick said, grabbing her and started running again. We ran to Rick's car, but Jonathan and Alex weren't there.

"Where the hell's Jonathan?" I screamed. Then, a double-decker bus pulled to a stop.

"Alex!" Evie said with relief, running on board to join her son.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick asked.

"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation," Jonathan replied as I followed Ardeth onto the bus.

"A DOUBLE-DECKER BUS?" Rick yelled.

"It was his idea!" Jonathan protested, pointing at Alex.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Just go!" Rick ordered.

"Was not!"

Rick, Ardeth and me stood at the back of the bus and watched as the mummies jumped out of the wall. They spotted us and started to chase. Two of the mummies jumped onto Rick's car, crushing it.

"No, no! Not my car!" Rick yelled. "Oh, I hate mummies," He groaned.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked.

"Just like old times, huh?" Rick replied, climbing onto the second deck, leaving me and Ardeth together.

"Oh, Ardeth," I muttered, getting my gun ready. Of course I was glad to see him. He had no idea how I felt. "I'm just glad you're here."

_ An image of a strange man that I had never met before suddenly appeared in my mind. The man had markings on his face, and I instantly recognized him to be a Medjai. But the man was no one I've ever seen, and the way he was dressed; it wasn't like Ardeth or the other Medjai. Who was he? Then, a voice that wasn't my own, whispered, "Amenhotep, my love." It was Tiye that just spoke. That much I know. So this Amenhotep was Tiye's lover? He stretched out a hand, and pulled me…Tiye…into a hug. _

_"Good luck, my love. May you stay safe," His soft voice whispered in my head, "I will always be there to protect you, and watch over you." There was a mirror behind him. I looked up, to see my own face staring back at me. _Then I realized what Ardeth meant, about me married to a Medjai. It wasn't this life, but one in the past, that I, in fact, had married a Medjai. The man wasn't Ardeth, but he was very good looking, too. And so, I realized that I must be the reincarnation of Tiye, Nefertiri's sister. Nefertiri, I figured, must be Evie. I wasn't exactly sure about what I just figured out, but it was a good enough guess. I looked at Ardeth beside me. I was going to ask him about what happened later, when another image of Tiye appeared in my mind. She stretched out her right hand, and turned it around. There, where my tattoo was, was a tattoo just like it.

I quickly turned my attention back to the mummy soliders.

The mummies climbed onto buildings and started to chase us. This was going to be one fun bus ride.

* * *

A/n: Tiye is Nefertiri's sister in this story, but she was actually an Egyptian queen! Madison is more involved with Egypt than she thinks.


	5. My First Bus Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, and Tiye though.**

* * *

One of the mummies swung through the door, but Ardeth shot it, blasting its legs off. The mummy fell out the bus. I aimed my gun at another of the mummies, and shot it. After what seemed like missing almost all the shots, I managed to blast its head off. Ardeth started to reload his gun, but just then, the mummy he shot from earlier swung inside again. The mummy grabbed Ardeth and started to fling him around.

"Ardeth!" I screamed out his name. But I couldn't shoot. If I did shoot, it was likely that I could hit Ardeth as well. I could hear Rick fighting the other mummy on the second deck. The mummy's nails grew longer, and slashed Ardeth's arm. He yelled out.

"Turn! Turn! Turn! Jonathan, turn!" Evie yelled out. The bus suddenly veered sharply to the left, sending both Ardeth and the mummy crashing into the window. I screamed and nearly lost my balance, but I held on. Ardeth fought with the mummy. Just as the mummy leaned in and attempted to kill Ardeth, I saw my chance. Instantly, I aimed my gun at him. I shot him straight in the head, blasting him into pieces.

"Ardeth!" I ran to him. I continued to blast the mummy with my gun until he flew out the window.

"Look out!" Alex screamed suddenly. Jonathan quickly turned the bus before it could crash into the wall. Then there was a low bridge in front of us. I gasped. Rick was still upstairs. The bus drove through, and I hoped Rick was ok. Jonathan drove the bus over London Bridge, and stopped the bus. We were safe. Rick joined us.

"Rick!" I said with relief.

"You all right?" He asked us. I was still scared, but I nodded.

"This was…my first bus ride," Ardeth replied with a smile. Then he turned to me. "You saved my life."

"Yeah, well, I tend to do that a lot," I mumbled. Evie pulled Rick to her.

"What would I do without you?" She said to him.

"Are all librarians this much trouble?" Rick said to her.

"Oh, jeez, get a room," Alex mumbled. I turned to Ardeth.

"You're bleeding."

"I am fine."

"No, you're not. And don't argue," I whispered, kneeling down next to him, "You should let me bandage it for you." By now, we were extremely close together. He looked at me, and I looked back at him, unsure of what to say.

"You are not married?" He suddenly asked me, "10 years is a long time."

"Of course I'm not! I've been waiting…" I trailed off, staring at him, as tears suddenly sprung into my eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ardeth." He smiled a little.

"I have missed you too, Madison," He finally said after a while. He started to lean in towards me...but then we heard a scream, and turned to find a man grab Alex and pull him off the bus.

"Alex!" Rick yelled, chasing after the man. I ran out with Ardeth following, to find that the car was already driving away, and the bridge was closing. Rick ran after them, and jumped to the other side. But they had already left, taking Alex with them. With some difficulty, Jonathan and I managed to pull the bridge down again.

Rick hugged Evie, comforting her, and himself. I stood a little way away, tears dripping down my face. Alex was gone. Ardeth pulled me into a brief hug, and I was glad he was there. Still holding hands, we headed to my brother and sister-in-law. Jonathan joined us too.

"Please, do not fear for your son, my friends," Ardeth began, "They cannot hurt him, for he wears the Bracelet of Anubis."

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evie asked with a frown, looking at Rick and us.

"When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, he saw the temple at Karnak," Rick said to her.

"Yes, and when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey," Ardeth explained. Rick frowned at us. After all, I hadn't told him about my romance with him. That was another part of my life that I decided to keep to myself.

"Well, if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for him next." Evie pointed out.

"Seems to me…like we need a magic carpet," Rick concluded. I grinned. It was time to pay our old pal Izzy a visit.

* * *

A/n: Tiye is Nefertiri's sister in this story, but she was actually an Egyptian queen! Madison is more involved with Egypt than she thinks.


	6. Magic Carpet Airways

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, and Tiye though.**

* * *

We drove to Izzy's place. Ardeth had left to do some Medjai business.

"_This_ is the magic carpet?" Evie asked us as we got out of the car and headed to Izzy's "Magic Carpet Airways".

"We'll be fine; he's a professional," I said to her. Izzy walked out, humming. He noticed us with a gasp.

"Izzy!" Rick said. Izzy looked at Rick once, spun around twice, then disappeared back inside, locking the door in the process. "Hey!" Rick said angrily.

"He definitely remembers you," Evie said.

"He's a little shy," Rick replied. Jonathan walked over to us. "Jonathan, get our bags."

"Oh, my hands are full," He said, waving the gold stick thing.

"Now," Rick said sharply, snatching the gold stick away.

"Right, right, I'll get the bags," Jonathan said, going back.

"I'll deal with the flight details," Rick said, pulling out a handgun, which he proceeded to shoot the lock and the door opened.

"Honey, you're not a subtle man," Evie said.

"We don't have time for subtle," Rick answered. We headed in, while I sighed. "Izzy, come here."

"Oh, no, no." He replied.

"Izzy, please!" I said. He frowned at me. "It's me. Maddie!" He ignored me. I sighed again.

"Doesn't look happy to see you," Evie commented.

"Never turned me down yet," Rick replied.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care." Izzy said, lifting the head of a sleeping man on a desk to retrieve some papers, "Forget it, O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you, I get shot! Last time, I got shot in the ass! I'm in mourning for my ass! Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?" I frowned at my brother. Evie did too.

"Bank job?" She asked.

"It's not like it sounds," Rick answered her.

"Uh, it's EXACTLY how it sounds," Izzy said, "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. The white boy here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pickup. The next thing you know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see _him _waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

Evie shot me a confused glance.

"Don't ask me. This is a part of his life that he refused to tell me," I muttered.

"Belly dancer girl? Izzy, I think you and I should talk," Evie said.

"As long as I don't get shot," He replied.

"Quit your whining," Rick said to him, "You're gonna get paid this time." Rick tossed a stack of money to him. Both Evie and I turned to find a man sitting in a bathtub, reading the newspaper. That was just odd.

"O'Connell, have you looked around here any? Huh? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?" Izzy said.

"I'm gonna keep this short. My little boy is out there. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back," Rick explained, shaking Jonathan's gold stick as he spoke. Izzy stared at it. Rick noticed, and moved it around, while Izzy's eyes followed it. Well, only one eye. There was an eye-patch over the other.

"O'Connell, if you give me that gold stick there, then you can shave my head, wax my legs, and use me for a surfboard." Rick handed the stick to him.

"Didn't we do that in Tripoli?" Rick asked.

"Say, by the way, when did you…lose your eye?" I asked him.

"Oh, I didn't. I just thought it made me look more dashing," He answered me with a laugh. Rick and I both frowned. Rick yanked it off.

"Come on. Get to work." Rick ordered him. We walked.

"You're not exactly catching me at my best," Izzy said to Evie.

"Oh, I'm sure I am," She replied, just as we heard the whinnying of horses. I smiled. Ardeth had come back. There were eleven other men with him. Ardeth walked towards us.

"I knew it. I'm gonna get shot," Izzy muttered.

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai," Ardeth said to us. "Horus!" A falcon flew over and landed on Ardeth's hand.

"Ah, pet bird," Jonathan commented.

"My best and most clever friend," Ardeth replied, while I shifted uncomfortably. "He will let the commanders know of our progress so they may follow." He bid them farewell, and they replied the same words back. I stood beside Ardeth and watched them ride away.

"If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it." Ardeth explained. I sighed.

"Rick, are you sure Izzy's reliable?" Evie asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, he's reliable…ish." Rick replied, and I snickered. We walked, and there was a balloon in front of us.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy called to us.

"It's a balloon," I said.

"Oh! It's a dirigible." Izzy explained.

"Where's your airplane?" Rick asked.

"Ha! Airplanes are a thing of the past."

"Izzy, you were right," Rick said.

"I was?"

"Yeah, you're gonna get shot." I shot Rick a death glare, but this time, he ignored me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless, of course, we go with your approach: barging in face-first, guns blazing, and getting' your friends shot in the ass!" He added to Rick.

"Well," Rick said, shrugging.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth commented. I shrugged.

* * *

A/n: Tiye is Nefertiri's sister in this story, but she was actually an Egyptian queen! Madison is more involved with Egypt than she thinks.


	7. Remembering the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, and Tiye though.**

* * *

The dirigible took off, with us on board. It was the perfect time to talk. As we flew, I found myself sitting next to Ardeth. My interest with his tribe deepened, and I decided to ask him something.

"Do you…um, have arranged marriages?" I couldn't help asking. He looked at me.

"Only if you have not already chosen a partner," He answered.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I have already chosen," He said, shifting a little.

"Oh." I didn't say anything else for a long time. Later, Ardeth decided to talk with Jonathan instead. I heard him telling him about the golden pyramid, but I wasn't interested anymore. If Ardeth already had a wife…Jonathan then spotted his gold stick again.

"Got it." He picked it up. I got slightly interested, so I decided to listen to them. Horus chirped, and Jonathan made sure Izzy didn't notice. "Pretty nice, eh?" He said to Ardeth, "This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost…to some rather unscrupulous characters actually."

"But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you, I would keep it close." Ardeth commented. Jonathan laughed.

"My friend, the gods couldn't take this away from me."

"Hey!" Izzy noticed, and grabbed it. "That's mine!"

"No, it's not!" Jonathan argued, but Izzy snatched it away.

"Keep your hands off of it," Izzy said to Jonathan threateningly. Ardeth chuckled.

It was night again. Horus flew in, and landed on Ardeth's hand. I was still upset, and Rick seemed to notice. But he didn't ask me about it.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future," Ardeth said to Rick.

"Look, even _if…_I was some sort of sacred Medjai, what good does that do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," I said loudly. Then I stormed off. Rick watched me go silently.

"Sounds great. Listen. What can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?" Rick continued.

"His powers are returning quickly. By the time he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King wouldn't be able to stop him."

"That's nice," I called to them sarcastically. That was when it hit me again. We were flying through a cloud, when a mysterious voice echoed in my head. "It is time to remind you of who you are…"

_There was a image of the pharaoh, Seti I, and Imhotep standing beside him. Tiye was sitting beside her father. Other people were there as well, but the main thing was that there were two girls in front. They were preparing to fight. The Pharaoh clapped his hands and commanded them to start. _

_"Father, are you sure about this?" Tiye asked beside him. _

_"Daughter, don't worry. Your sister will be fine. You fought her just this morning, remember?" The Pharaoh responded. _

_The two girls started to fight with their Sais. It wasn't long before one of the girls swiped her foot, tripping the other girl and causing her to fall to the ground. Everyone clapped, except for Tiye. The fallen girl took off her mask, revealing the face of Nefertiri. The other girl too took of her mask. It was Anck-su-Namun._

_"Put you mask on!" Anck-su-Namun said to Nefertiri, "Let's not scar that pretty face." Nefertiri jumped up, and the girls started to fight once more. Nefertiri abandoned her Sais and got an ax that was hanging on the wall after doing a couple of cartwheels and back flips. Eveyrone else clapped. Anck-su-Namun threw away her Sais and after a few back flips, got a spear. They continued to fight, until finally, Anck-su-Namun caused Nefertiri's ax to be flung across the floor. It wasn't long before her spear met Nefertiri's throat. _

_"Sister!" Tiye yelled out. Seti held up a hand, silencing her. _

_"You are learning quickly, Nefertiri. I'll have to watch my back." Anck-su-Namun said to her._

_"Yes…and I'll watch mine," she replied, panting. _

_Anck-su-Namun sat up, letting Nefertiri up too._

_"Bravo! Bravo!" The Pharaoh said, "Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis…than my lovely daughter, Nefertiri. And who better to protect me, than my future wife, Anck-su-Namun. And of course, who better to protect my own daughter, than her lovely sister, Tiye?" Everyone clapped, while the Pharaoh hugged Nefertiri. "Well done, daughter," He praised Nefertiri. Tiye smiled, watching her sister and their father together. Imhotep walked in front of Anck-su-Namun. _

_The scene shifted, to the night of the Pharaoh's murder. _

_"Medjai! My father needs you!" Nefertiri called out to them. They instantly ran in, but it was too late. Both Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep stabbed the Pharaoh. Nefertiri screamed out, falling over the balcony. _

The real Evie fell off the side of the boat, but before she could fall too far, Rick reached out and grabbed her, nearly falling off himself. Jonathan grabbed him from behind, and they dangled like that for a long time.

_"Nefertiri! No!" _Maddie yelled out. Just then, they helped Evie up, and that was when Rick stared as Maddie suddenly pulled out her own dagger, about to thrust it into her chest.

"Madison!" Ardeth grabbed the dagger, yanking it out of her hands. "What are you doing?" He hugged her, calming her down.

I was dazed. I realized I was in Ardeth's arms, and he was hugging me. What just happened a while ago, was, just…Then, I had thought I heard the voice of Amenhotep, but then that was when I found myself in Ardeth's arms. I pushed him away.

"Evie, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately, with all these dreams and visions- -", Rick began.

"No, no, they're memories from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not loosing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now."

"Right, it does," I added, still shaking a little. I turned to Ardeth. "And you saved my life again," I added ungraciously. "You should've just let me die."

"Don't say such stupid things," Rick said to me sharply.

"And that's the reason why we found the bracelet?" Rick continued.

"Exactly. And I was its protector."

"And I was _her_ protector, and sister as well…which is a little wierd, and my husband was Amenhotep…a Medjai," I added. Rick turned and frowned at me.

"So that's what the mark meant," He muttered.

"Now do you believe, my friend? Clearly, you were destined to protect this woman," Ardeth said. He looked visibly relaxed after I said that I was married to a Medjai in my previous life.

"Right. She's a reincarnated princess, and I'm a warrior for God."

"And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"What about me?" I asked him. He hesitated.

"To me, you're the top," He answered. I sighed. That didn't sound right, as if he was complementing me…

"And how does the story end?" Evie asked.

"Ah. Only the journey is written; not the destination."

"Convenient," I commented.

"How else do you explain Evie's visions?" Ardeth asked, "That it is your son, who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?"

"Coincidence," Rick said.

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate."

"You better believe him, bro," I said.

"I knew it! You are in love with him!" Rick said to me, pointing a finger at me triumphantly, "Just like in your past life!"

"Hey!" I said, blushing. Why did he have to bring that up…especially when Ardeth was right next to me? And after what he told me, about him already chosing a wife. I hadn't bothered to ask him who it was; I didn't care. I could feel Ardeth watching me, and I reddened even more. Ardeth spoke again.

"When I said that I had already chosen, I meant you, Madison."

"Excuse me?" I said, staring back at him.

"Awe…how sweet." Rick said.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him, shooting him a death glare. Rick instantly silenced. "So, um…really?" I asked Ardeth. He smiled at me.

"Only if you agree with me."

"Uh, yes…I mean, of course!" I said, brightening. He chuckled again, and nodded. I didn't know what was going to happen if he had to fight the Army of Anubis, but right now, I was happy. I was glad he was with me.

* * *

A/n: Tiye is Nefertiri's sister in this story, but she was actually an Egyptian queen! Madison is more involved with Egypt than she thinks.


	8. Chased By The Nile

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, and Tiye though.**

* * *

The dirigible landed at the temple at Karnak the next day. Rick, Ardeth and I got off and ran to the train, while Evie headed into the temple. I got into one of the cars, and pointed my rifle inside, but there was no one there. I got out, just as Ardeth jumped off another car.

"They've gone. We've lost them," Ardeth called to us. I stumbled over to him. That was when we heard Evie scream out Rick's name. Thinking she was in trouble, all three of us ran to where her voice came from.

"Alex left us his tie," Evie said to us, "And...he made us a little sand castle. It's the Temple Island of Philae. They've gone to Philae."

"That-a-boy, Alex," Rick praised.

* * *

It wasn't long before we arrived at Philae. There, we found Alex's coat, and a sculpture under it. "The Great Temple of Abu Simbel," Evie said. Ardeth sent Horus off with a message for the Medjai.

* * *

"That's the Blue Nile down there," Rick commented, as we flew in between two cliffs, "We must be out of Egypt by now."

"In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere," Evie said.

"Don't worry, Evie. We'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign." Rick reassured her. I stood beside Ardeth. After a while, we heard a rumbling sound. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. I looked around. We were all alert. Izzy then yelled out a warning.

"We're in trouble!"

We all turned, to find the river water crashing towards us. A face appeared in the water.

"Imhotep," I breathed quitely.

"Horus, fly!" Ardeth said, and we watched as the bird flew.

"Izzy! Come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" Rick yelled. Just as the face was about to swallow us, Izzy sent the dirigible at full force, and we all stumbled. I crashed into Ardeth. Everyone else toppled over too. Water filled the dirigible, but we were able to get away. We all stood up, and I clung onto Ardeth, terrified. Don't make me tell you how much I hated roller coasters. This had nothing to do with that, of course, but still. I hated all those things.

"Was there a little something you forgot to mention? Hmm?" Izzy asked us, climbing onto the stirring wheel.

"Uh, people?" Jonathan suddenly said. We all turned around. It was the oasis.

"Ahm Shere," Ardeth said. Rick took the telescope thing and looked at the oasis through it. I snatched it from him, and peered into it. The top of the pyramid glistened. I could tell it was gold.

"Right," Rick said. Then the rumbling came again. We turned, to find the water crashing towards us once again.

"He's back!" I cried out.

"Hang on!" Izzy said. We blasted forward, until the dirigible ran out of fuel, that is. It was gas, actually. "Well, that's not good." Imhotep's face came right at us.

"Hang on!" Rick yelled, as water smashed into us.


	9. The Chapter of Randomness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, and Tiye though.**

a/n: I apologize for not updating in a while. I just got back from Anime Expo in LA on Monday, so I'm still pretty hyper. teehee. I'm planning to change Evie's "death" around a little; and I hope you don't mind. i'll give you a hint about that: remember how Tiye is Nefertiri's bodyguard/sister/friend/protector? and how Tiye is Madison reincarnated? (there sure is a lot of reincarnation stuff).

how do you pronounce "Tiye" anyway! ? (I think it's like "tie" but I dunno.)

this isn't actually a part of the story at all, but I feel like I just have to add a little humor to it...and to take a break from the actual story. :)

* * *

Madison: Quit blabbering already!

Me: Ok, ok, I'll stop!

Madison: How dare you write out my full name?

Me: Sorry!

Maddie: That's better. Hmph. But you'll pay for what you're about to do to me!

Me: This is my story, you know.

Maddie: And why on earth do I have to escape the pygmies with Jonathan?

Me: Because I made you!

Jonathan: Hey, no spoilers!

Me: Well, people probably watched the movie already...

Ardeth: Are you going to make Horus live?

Me: Unfortunately, no.

Ardeth: ...

Me: Um, sorry... Random fact of the day number 1: Did you know that when Ardeth kills Lock-Nah (yay! Death to Lock-Nah!), he was originally supposed to say "That was for Horus"? it was in the director commentary thingy.

Ardeth: Fascinating.

Me: Very. Hey, I had no idea you spoke sarcasm!

Ardeth: ...

Me: Random fact of the day number 2! Anck-su-Namun is actually a real person named Ankhesenamun, whom is married to our friend King Tut.

King Tut: Hello!

Me: Where did you come from! ? You're not even in the movie!

King Tut: ... (runs away crying)

Ardeth: ...

Me: The other day I had this weird dream...and Ardeth was in it... o_O...while I had a vacation in Hawaii. That's just so weird, isn't it?

Maddie: Ardeth's mine! That didn't sound right...But whatever! It's true.

Me: I know...I'm not going to tell you my dream. hehe.

Maddie: Fine!

Me: Random fact of the day number 3! Imhotep's name...in disguise, I guess...is "Ardeth Bay" in the original Mummy movie. But I never bothered to watch that. The remake is 100% better!

Rick: You're right about that.

Me: Of course I'm right! Hahaha!

Ardeth: ...

Me: Come on, Ardeth! Say something.

Ardeth: What should I say?

Maddie: Oh, Ardeth... (excuse us for a second)

Me: I might write a sequel to this story, but that would be about Maddie living with the Medjai, and therefore it would be almost 100% OC's.

Maddie: Hooray.

Me: Yes, hooray. Yippee. Whatever. Random fact of the day number 4! Imhotep was in fact a real person! And so was Tiye, and Amenhotep III. I actually did research! The Medjai also existed!

Maddie: That sure is a lot of facts.

Me: Of course. and Nefertiri is real, but known as Nefertiti. I find Egypt very interesting.

Evie: Someone finally agrees with me! Yay!

Me: ...

Me: Ok, if I do a sequel, Ardeth's sister will be called Amira and his brother will be called Albus.

Ardeth: Albus isn't an Arabic name.

Me: I know, but that's just what I want to call him. Triple A! hehe.

Maddie: Can we please get on with the story now?

Me: Of course! Hopefully the next chapter will be up today.

Rick: "Hopefully"?

Me: I'm awfully busy these days! Not to mention summer PE (groans. Ugh) and SAT stuff and piano and Tae Kwon Do and...

Maddie: We don't have to know.

Me: Ok. Fine. and will you please review? I've gotten a lot of emails with people adding my story to favorites and story alert, but not reviewing.

Maddie: That would make us really happy. Arigatou.

Me: Why are you speaking Japanese?

Maddie: How should I know! ?

Me: By the way, I don't speak Japanese. I do speak Chinese and some French though. :D

Maddie: Anyway, please, please review! Or else...

Me: Or else, I won't update! Muahahaha...

Maddie: Right.

Me: Our chapter of randomness is over! Onward with the story!


	10. Shrunken Heads?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, and Tiye though.**

a/n: I'm planning to change Evie's "death" around a little; and I hope you don't mind. i'll give you a hint about that: remember how Tiye is Nefertiri's bodyguard/sister/friend/protector? and how Tiye is Madison reincarnated? (there sure is a lot of reincarnation stuff).

yay, finally, another chapter!

* * *

"We're gonna go get my son," Rick said, as we stumbled off the dirigible, "Then we're gonna wanna get out of here fast, so make this work, Izzy."

"No, no, you don't understand, goddamn it. This thing is filled with gas. Not hot air- -gas. I need gas to get this thing off the ground. Where am I gonna get gas from around here? Huh? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzan's ass? Well, maybe I could finagle it to take hot air, but do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!" Izzy complained. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Izzy, it's you," I told him, patting his back.

Horus flew and landed onto Ardeth's arm. Ardeth then put another message onto his leg, and the falcon once again flew off.

"So, big brother, what's the plan?" I asked Rick as we walked into the forest.

"Let's find some higher ground," Rick replied.

"Sure, always knowing what you're planning to do," I muttered, glaring at him, "Smarty."

"You're the one who asked," Jonathan pointed out. I glared at him but didn't comment. We could hear Horus as he flew, but just then, there was a gunshot. We all spun around.

"Horus!" Ardeth yelled out. Unfortunately, there was no reply. Then he turned around again. "I must go."

"Where?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"I must let the commanders know where we are."

"You can't go!" I whined, then realizing how stupid I was, I decided to shut up. But the truth was, if he was going, I would go with him. I don't think he'll agree with me there, but I couldn't bear to be separated from Ardeth again.

"If the Army of Anubis arises- -" Ardeth began, but then Rick interrupted him.

"I need you to help me find my son."

Ardeth hesitated, glancing at us, and then changed his mind. "Then first I shall help you."

"Thank you," Rick said. I flashed Rick a grateful glance. We hurried on, with Ardeth first, Rick second, me third, Evie fourth, and Jonathan last.

It wasn't long before nightfall. We prepared our weapons and stuff on some "higher ground", as Rick put it.

"You hear that?" Rick asked suddenly.

"What?" Ardeth and I said at the same time. I blushed.

"Nothing," Rick answered, "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, really?" I asked dryly.

"My word!" Jonathan whispered with awe, pushing back the curtain, "I say, chaps, look at this! Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that." We all turned around and stared at him like he was crazy. "Just curious," He said, defending himself. I snickered. Ardeth stood up and walked over to Jonathan, who had just picked up a rifle.

"You any good with that?" Ardeth asked him.

"Three times _Fox and Hound's_ grand champion, I'll have you know," Jonathan boasted, "You any good with that?" He added, nodding to the scimitar that Ardeth was clutching.

"You'll know soon enough." In a flash, the scimitar was at Jonathan's neck. "Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior, is by taking off its head."

"I'll remember that," Jonathan said, gulping. Ardeth removed the scimitar with a nod. He walked over to me.

"You will stay here," He said to me.

"What! ?" I snapped. "No way! I'm not missing any action, mister, thank you! I'm coming with you guys! I- -" Before I could finish my sentence, he suddenly leaned in and kissed me, interrupting what I was about to say. I was so shocked that I dropped my shotgun, stumbled, and fell into his chest. Great, now I felt like a complete idiot. To my surprise, Ardeth tightened his arms around me in a hug.

"It's too dangerous out there," He whispered, "I don't want to loose you."

"Oh, great, like I'm just going to walk out there and yell 'I'm here! Feel free to kill me!'" I muttered. He chuckled.

"Stay here." He said, hugging me again. Meanwhile, my brother was having another romantic moment with my sister-in-law. I sighed, giving in.

"Promise to come back," I whispered back to him, leant up, and kissed him again.

"A Medjai never breaks his promises," he said. "I promise I will come back, Madison." I nodded.

"Are you two done with your romantic moment yet?" Rick called out to us, "Come on, Ardeth! It's time to leave!" I jumped, letting go of him all too soon. Without another word, I watched him follow my brother off.

"Please stay safe," I whispered to the wind.

"Will you stay with him?" Evie asked me. I nodded silently. Whatever was going to happen, I didn't care. I will follow him, even into death if I must. Somehow, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see Ardeth in a long time. However long that time is, so long as I see him again, I was happy.


	11. The Pigmy Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. But I do own Madison, and Tiye though.**

a/n: I'm planning to change Evie's "death" around a little; and I hope you don't mind. i'll give you a hint about that: remember how Tiye is Nefertiri's bodyguard/sister/friend/protector? and how Tiye is Madison reincarnated? (there sure is a lot of reincarnation stuff).

yay, finally, another chapter!

* * *

Evie, Jonathan and I stayed up in our hideout. We got our guns ready.

"Jonathan." Evie said to him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"That's my husband and my son down there. Make me proud."

"Today's that day, Evie," He answered.

We got ready to shoot.

* * *

After a while, everyone started shooting. I wondered what was going on. Rick and Ardeth burst into their crowd and started to shoot at the Red Scarfed men. One man tried to hit Rick, but I aimed my gun at him and fired. He looked up to see us, and gave a nod of thanks. I grinned. After that, we just continued to shoot.

Ardeth, of course, killed Lock-Nah. Just as Lock-Nah died, another of the men attempted to shoot Ardeth, but I wasn't going to let him. I quickly aimed my gun and fired. Ardeth looked up and nodded at me, before leaving us.

"Let's go," Evie said to us.

"Thank God for that," Jonathan muttered.

We were then reunited with Alex and my brother. After much hugging and crying and stuff like that, Rick spoke, panting.

"Hey, nice shootin', Tex," He said to Jonathan.

"What were those...creepy little pigmy things?" Jonathan asked Rick.

"Just the local natives," Rick replied reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" I asked him through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's nothin', it was nothin'," said Rick.

"Come on, mom! Come on, dad! We have to get to the pyramid! I have to get the bracelet off _now!" _Alex said.

"Oh, leave it on, Alex. Looks good on you," Jonathan commented.

"No, you guys! You don't understand! He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it! _TODAY!_" Alex explained breathlessly.

"Oh my God!" I groaned. Evie said the same thing, but she was staring at the sky. It was already almost dawn. That was when we heard squeaking and squealing coming from behind us. Uh-oh. Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"Time to go!" Rick said.

"I thought you said it was nothing!" Both Jonathan and I yelled, racing after them. Jonathan somehow ended up in front of me. He got separated from Rick and the others by accident, and being the idiot I am, I ran after him. As we ran, Jonathan bumped into one of the Red Scarves. He too seemed to be running for his life.

"Jonathan, you...!" I gasped as I ran. I groaned as more pigmies chased after us. I aimed my gun and shot a couple, but they were too fast. We ran into a burial ground.

"Look! There's a burial ground! We're safe! We're safe! See those sacred stones? They'll never cross those," Jonathan said, pointing.

"You are sure?" The Red Scarf asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure!" Jonathan replied. Sure enough, the pigmies ran past us...except for one. It did a swing on a branch. Jonathan and I both screamed and ducked at the same time, leaving the Red Scarf to be killed by the pigmy.

"Sorry! My mistake!" Jonathan gasped.

"Hurry up and RUN!" I screamed at him. The two of us continued to run, and came to a gap with a tree as a bridge.

"Wait for us!" Jonathan yelled as we ran across.

"Hurry up, Jonathan!" Evie called back to him.

"Wait for us! What's that for?" Jonathan added, noticing the explosive in Rick's hands.

"Ah, nothin'. Just a little something in case of an emergency," Rick answered, throwing the explosive across. The pigmies were running over the tree-bridge. One of them caught the explosive, and it brandished it in the air like some sort of trophy. It exploded, and all the pigmies fell off. That was when I noticed the sun rising.

"Rick," I warned. Everyone else turned and stared at the sun.

"Let's go, Alex!" Rick said, grabbed his hand, and started running. The rest of us followed as fast as possible.

It wasn't long before we made it to the pyramid.

"They made it!" Evie said with relief.

"Thank God!" I added. But our happiness didn't last long.

"Oh, yes...Great. Fabulous..." Jonathan said.

Anck-su-Namun walked out of nowhere with a knife. She was aiming for Evie.

"Nooooo!" I screamed out, realizing what was going on, and pushed her out of the way. The knife met my stomach. I heard Rick yell out. Gasping in pain, I sank to my knees, then fell onto the ground. Anck-su-Namun made a face, and followed Imhotep into the pyramid.

Rick ran towards me, yelling out my name. My mind was getting fuzzy. Evie, Rick and the others sank to the ground beside me, calling out my name.

"Madison! Maddie! Why...?" Evie moaned.

"Evie...Ne...Nefertiri. I have finally kept my promise of protecting you..." I whispered.

"Maddie! Noooo!" Rick wailed.

"Tell...tell Ardeth...if you see him...that...that...I...love...him..."

My eyes closed for the last time.

Or was it the last?


	12. So it Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns.**

a/n: see? I did say I was going to change the death part, right? Muahahaha...

Madison: Why did I have to die?

Me: I made you!

Maddie: But...

Me: You're going to come back to life! So just quit complaining!

Maddie: Ok, ok...

* * *

What happened next was strange. I felt as if I was floating in some random place...but then when I studied it carefully, I realized that it looked like a...palace. A young, beautiful woman (much prettier than me and Evie combined), was sitting...no, kneeling, in front of me. She was smiling, and yet there were tears in her eyes at the same time. I suddenly realized who she is. Was. The woman in front of me was Tiye.

* * *

"Jonathan! Jonathan!" Rick yelled, still holding onto Maddie's body.

"Auntie!" Alex yelled, running over. "She's going to be all right, isn't she?" He asked Rick.

"She'll be fine. She'll be fine!" Rick answered. As Jonathan and Evie arrived, Rick muttered "Take him...", And they led Alex away. Jonathan and Evie both tried to reassure Alex that Madison was going to be fine.

"Don't worry, Alex. Aunt Maddie will be fine..." Evie said to her son, but tears were streaming down her face.

"Maddie! Maddie! Madison!" Rick cried, hugging her to him. "Please..." He sobbed. "Sister..."

* * *

"My dear..." Tiye said to me in Egyptian. "You did not deserve to die, just because of the fact that I was Nefertiri's protector." She let out a sad sigh.

"Of course I didn't want to die!" I cried to her. "There's still so much I want to do! So much that I have to do..."

"I'm so sorry," Tiye apologized. "Now you will never find out what true love is."

Maddie sighed. "Ardeth..."

"You are in love. Yet, I still..."

"It's not your fault. It's just because I'm such an idiot that I was stupid enough to jump right in front of her, thinking I was going to live after that. I wasn't thinking when I got in front of her. Huh, I totally forgot about Ardeth!"

Tiye smiled sadly. "You are a wonderful person, Madison." I winced. These were the exact words Ardeth had said to me during our previous little trip together.

"Ardeth. I hope he's still alive," I muttered.

"I can show you if you like," Tiye told me. She took out a bowl filled with water, and waved her hand over it. I gasped when I saw Ardeth, leading the Medjai towards the Pyramid. He was all right. I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Stay here," Rick said to his family.

"Rick!" Evie called out, but he turned and headed back towards the pyramid. The outside suddenly grew dark as an image of a scorpion appeared on the side of the pyramid, before vanishing at the top.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ardeth was leading his men. A black shadow covered the ground, which meant only one thing: the Army of Anubis were coming. "So it begins," Ardeth muttered in Arabic. He was completely unaware of Madison's death. But strangely, he felt as if something had happened. Something bad.

* * *

"Try to think of it like this, Alex," Jonathan said, trying to reassure Alex. Evie was hugging him, but it wasn't helping. "She's gone to a better place."

"You know, like it says in a good book," Evie added. Then an idea hit her at the same time as it hit Alex.

"The book," Alex realized.

"What?" Jonathan asked, confused.

"That's it! The book!" Evie said excitedly.

"That's it!" Alex cried.

"That's what?" Jonathan demanded.

"Come on! Uncle Jon! Come on, Mom! Let's go!" Alex yelled excitedly, grabbing his uncle and pulling him up.

* * *

"They are planning to bring you back using the Book of the Dead," Tiye murmured to me.

"What! ?" I exclaimed, staring at her with my eyes wider than full moons. "But...is that a good idea? Look what happened with our friend Imhotep!"

"I think their idea is a clever one," Tiye remarked.

* * *

Alex led the way while Evie and Jonathan awkwardly carried Madison's body.

"You realize, of course, that this can only be done by someone who can _read _Ancient Egyptian." Jonathan pointed out as the walked down a hallway, "I don't know about you but I'm a tad rusty."

"You're forgetting someone here," Evie retorted.

"Now where?" Jonathan asked as they came to a dead end. It wasn't really a dead end, but rather, there were paths leading left and right.

"We go right," Both Alex and Evie answered immediately.

"How do you know?" Jonathan wondered.

"Kasheesh osirian nye. Basically, 'This way to the Scorpion King.'" Alex explained.

"I taught him that," Evie added with a small smile.

"This just might work," Jonathan muttered. Evie shot him an annoyed glance.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before they came into a room, where Anck-su-Namun was.

"Ahem!" Jonathan said, and she turned around. "It's time someone taught you a lesson, wench. Come on." As she walked towards Jonathan, Alex quickly took The Book of the Dead and sneaked back to where his mom was. "This is for my...brother-in-law's sister!" Madison wasn't exactly related to him at all. She instantly grabbed him and scratched his face, causing him to gasp out, "Ow!"

The two of them continued to fight, while Evie decided to let Alex read the book.

* * *

"They are calling for you," Tiye said to me, as I watched Ardeth's Medjai warriors clash with the Army of Anubis.

"Um...ok?" I muttered. "So...uh..."

"It's not so bad to die," Tiye murmured. "You are always welcome to stay here."

"I think I prefer to be with the living," I remarked. "After all, someone's still waiting for me. He promised to come back to me. I can't break my end of the promise, now, can I? If I do, he'll never forgive me."

"You and I have both always be drawn to the Medjai," Tiye replied with a small smile. "I understand how you feel. I'm not trying to force you to stay here. You are not me, and I am not you. Even though you are my reincarnation, you are someone else. You are Madison O'Connell."

"I think I know that already," I pointed out.

"There is always a reason for something to happen," Tiye said to me. I nodded. "Remember that."

The image in front of me started to fade, and then I opened my eyes. Tiye was no longer there. I was back...back in the place where I was meant to be. Where I had a reason to be. Where there were family waiting for me. I smiled as Evie and Alex looked worriedly at me.

"I'm back," I breathed.


	13. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns.**

Me: Why am I not getting a lot of reviews...? Is it because my story isn't as good as before?

Maddie: Duh.

Me: Oh, be quite. No one asked you.

Maddie: ...

Me: Please, please review! I would love to know how you think of my story so far. Hopefully I can improve if you give me suggestions!

Maddie: Flamers are always welcome.

Me: Hey! Ignore her. Anyway...please enjoy!

btw, I think Maddie **kind of** looks **a bit** like Alice from the Resident Evil movies. Note that KIND OF and A BIT are bolded. The part that counts is how well she fights. The only reason I decided to maybe allow myself to watch those movies is because Oded Fehr is in it. But then, Carlos just had to die in Extinction. Not fair! :\ If you don't like those movies I suppose Maddie also looks a little like...Oh, I don't know...Laura Bailey? I've watched a lot of anime lately. That must be why...

Now, enough of my opinions. Back to the story!

little fact: There's around 20 something minutes of the movie remaining at this point. Including the ending credits.

* * *

I wasn't going to let Jonathan have all the fun in fighting Anck-su-Namun. And apparently, Evie was having the same idea as me. We exchanged a glance and silently nodded to each other. Just then, Anck-su-Namun scratched Jonathan's chest with her Sai. He stumbled backwards, clutching the wound. As she was about to finish him off, I caught onto her arm. She looked surprised as I stood there.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" I asked her coldly. I pushed her back as Evie ran over to help me.

"Oh my God! Maddie!" Jonathan exclaimed with shock.

"Take Alex. Go and help Rick," Evie ordered him, pushing him towards the other room where Rick probably was.

"But mom!" Alex complained.

"No buts, Alex," I informed him.

"Come on, Alex!" Jonathan pulled him away. As both Evie and I stood side by side, facing Anck-su-Namun, I could hear Alex yelling "But..but...but..." as they left. Alex was a lot like me in a way. Evie pulled off two Sais from one of the statues, and I did the same. Two against one wasn't exactly fair. But then, fighting was never fair. And after all, she did kill our father...in our previous life. Anck-su-Namun was going to pay for what she and Imhotep did.

"I'll be just fine," Evie muttered cooly. I nodded in agreement.

The three of us circled each other for a while. There was threat in the air.

"Nefertiri. Tiye." Anck-su-Namun said to us.

"Anck-su-Namun," We responded, as Evie spun her Sais in her hands.

"Good," She said in Ancient Egyptian with a nod. We began our fight. In a while she had pushed Evie back into the wall. I gasped. "You have remembered the old ways," She remarked.

Evie smashed her head into the other woman, causing her to stumble back. "That's a little something new!" Evie growled. I leapt over and smashed my Sai into Anck-su-Namun, but she blocked me and pushed me back. I managed to duck and did a back flip, kicking her as I landed on my feet again. Evelyn scratched her cheek with her Sai.

"Nice one!" I called to her. Anck-su-Namun took a good look at us.

Then she ran into the room where Rick was. Evie and I both chased after her.

Little did I know...elsewhere, Ardeth and his men sworn to fight the Army of Anubis til death.

As we ran into the room, I gasped as I watched the Scorpion King chase my brother around. Rick certainly wasn't popular among dead guys. "Rick!" I yelled as he landed onto the ground with a crash after the Scorpion King sent him flying into the air. Maybe I shouldn't have. It just distracted him. He looked startled as he saw me.

"Maddie?" He exclaimed. Then the Scorpion King got him again. All Rick could do was run as he chased after him.

Evie and I both noticed Alex and Jonathan trying to get the spear out of the gold stick.

"Jonathan, quick!" Evie yelled, running forward. Anck-su-Namun pushed her back. Finally, the spear managed to come out. "Jonathan, quick!" Evie yelled again as she struggled with Anck-su-Namun. "Throw it! Kill the Scorpion King! Send his army back to the Underworld!"

"Step aside, Alex. I'm a professional!" Jonathan announced. He threw the spear.

It landed into Imhotep's hands.


	14. The End of the Scorpion King

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns.**

Me: Why am I not getting a lot of reviews...? Is it because my story isn't as good as before?

Maddie: Duh.

Me: Oh, be quite. No one asked you.

Maddie: ...

Me: Please, please review! I would love to know how you think of my story so far. Hopefully I can improve if you give me suggestions!

Maddie: Flamers are always welcome.

Me: Hey! Ignore her. Anyway...please enjoy!

btw, I think Maddie **kind of** looks **a bit** like Alice from the Resident Evil movies. Note that KIND OF and A BIT are bolded. The part that counts is how well she fights. The only reason I decided to maybe allow myself to watch those movies is because Oded Fehr is in it. But then, Carlos just had to die in Extinction. Not fair! :\ If you don't like those movies I suppose Maddie also looks a little like...Oh, I don't know...Laura Bailey? I've watched a lot of anime lately. That must be why...

Now, enough of my opinions. Back to the story!

Maddie didn't really play a big role in the first movie, so I'm going to make _her _the one to send the Scorpion King's army back to the Underworld...

* * *

The spear was now in Imhotep's hands. I couldn't let him take over the world. If he did...everything will end. And I wasn't going to let that happen.

"The Army of Anubis...shall now be MINE!" Imhotep roared with triumph, and threw the spear at the Scorpion King.

"No!" I screamed out, running forward. Jumping up without a second though, I felt the spear pierce into my arm. Grinding my teeth together, I pulled it out. "I'm not going to let you take over the world!" I yelled, throwing the spear at the Scorpion King, just as he was about to push Rick into the ground...into Hell.

"Go to hell! And take your friends with you!" I cried. _A Medjai was meant to kill the Scorpion King. I'm not a Medjai...but...I used to be the wife of one in my past life...and maybe in this life too_, I thought. Then I heard a voice in my head. _"Well done."_

"Tiye?" I whispered.

_"Yes."_

The Scorpion King burst into black sand. He was dead.

The pyramid started shaking. I stumbled backwards, clutching my bleeding arm. The roof was going to crash into the ground soon. Two hands appeared on the ledge of the gap and someone pulled himself up. It was Imhotep. Two more hands that belonged to Rick appeared. They were both being dragged into Hell.

"Rick!" I screamed out.

"Dad!" Alex yelled.

I glanced at Evie beside me. She seemed to be trying to go save him.

"Evie! No! Get out of here! Maddie! Take them and go!" Rick screamed to us. "Just get out of here!"

"We're not leaving without you, you idiotic brother!" I yelled back through tears as Evie started running towards Rick. After avoiding some rather terrible stones, she landed with a thud in front of Rick. With great difficulty, she managed to pull him up. Imhotep watched as the two of them stood together, gasping for breath. I let out a small sigh of relief. If Ardeth was in a similar situation, no doubt I would do the same for him.

"Anck-su-Namun!" Imhotep called to her, holding out his hand, "Help me! Help me!" She glanced at him, hesitated for a moment, then ran back the way she came with a "No!" as she ran. Imhotep's eyes stretched wide.

"Anck-su-Namun..." He cried out, then added softer, his voice barely audible, "Anck-su-Namun..." With a last glance at us, he pushed himself willingly into the pits of Hell.

Rick and Evie stumbled over to Alex, Jonathan and I. "Time to go," Rick gasped.

Anck-su-Namun ran right out of the hallway, stumbled, and fell right into a pit of scorpions. She stretched one of her hands out and waved it, hoping someone would grab onto her and save her. But no one came.

* * *

One more chapter left... please R&R!

(it's not that hard. just click the button below. please?)


	15. La Grande Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns. If only I did...That's what fanfiction is for. Wait, why am I making a disclaimer if it's on ?**

* * *

We managed to get out of the pyramid. But what was surprising was the fact that everything was being sucked in. "Whoa!" Rick exclaimed as a pigmy narrowly missed him by an inch. Now that the Scorpion King was gone, there was only one thing that I was still worried about. Ardeth. I hoped that he had survived the battle. He must have...he made a promise!

"Let's go up!" I suggested loudly. They all agreed and once again we reentered the pyramid. It wasn't long before we got out through another entrance.

"This whole damn place is gonna get sucked up! Let's move up! Go!" Rick screamed, and we hurried up as fast as we could and climbed to the top.

"Rick, we're trapped!" Evie pointed out. Our family huddled together, waiting for the end to come. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my head into Rick's back. I had died once, and now I was going to die again. _Please...forgive me, Ardeth. _But the end never came. For we were rescued by the person I least suspected.

"Hey!" Izzy called, lowering his dirigible to the same level that we were at.

"Izzy!" Both Rick and I called up to him with relief.

"Come on, come on! Get your butts moving! Hurry up! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" Izzy yelled at us. Rick helped Alex up first, followed by Evie and then me. Rick barely managed to grab on. Evie and I helped pull him up. Jonathan was climbing the safety net, only to fall back down. He screamed as he fell. Rick managed to grab onto his foot.

"Jonathan! Hold on!" Rick called to him.

"Pull him up! Pull him up!" Izzy ordered.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Jonathan screamed. Then he noticed the gold on top of the pyramid, and changed his mind. "Wait, wait! Let me down! Let me down!" He yelled.

"It's not worth your life, you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" Jonathan called back. He grabbed the huge gold top. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!" He screamed as the dirigible flew out of the way just as the pyramid sucked the last of the oasis in and exploded. Rick and Jonathan crashed onto the deck, panting. Izzy started to yell with triumph.

"Okay...okay," Rick gasped.

"Yeah!" Izzy added. "O'Connell, you almost got me killed?"

"At least you didn't get shot," I remarked while Rick smirked and shrugged. Izzy didn't say anything. He was lost for words.

"Izzy!" Evie exclaimed, running up to him, "Thank you! Thank you!" She smothered his face with kisses. Jonathan started hugging his gold/diamond.

"O'Connell, who the hell have you been messing around with this time, huh?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. Mummies...pygmies...big bugs." Rick replied.

"Uh, that's half mine, you know," Izzy said to Jonathan.

"What?"

"That's half mine."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jonathan replied.

"What! ? You took my gold stick! I know you took my gold stick!"

"I have no idea...I swear on the head of my wife I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jonathan argued. I rolled my eyes.

"You haven't...you ain't got a wife!" Izzy yelled.

"I don't have your gold stick either!" Jonathan retorted.

As they argued, I leaned over the railing...to find someone below. It was Ardeth.

"Let me down!" I yelled instantly.

"What?" Rick exclaimed as I pointed to the figure down below. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped, "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Rick turned to Izzy. "Hold on!" He commanded. Izzy slowly lowered the dirigible. But I didn't wait. I flashed a grateful glance at my brother, before jumping off. I crashed into the sand, but I didn't care. I quickly climbed to my feet and ran towards him.

"Ardeth!" I yelled with relief as he slid off his horse and hurried towards me. I flung my arms around him and the force sent the both of us onto the ground again. "You're alive!"

"Is that any way to greet me?" He asked with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're all right," I whispered, hugging him again. He pulled me into his chest. "It was worse for me..."

"What do you mean?" He demanded instantly.

"I died and came back to life," I muttered, "After Alex read the Book of the Dead to bring me back."

He gasped, but then didn't speak. He leaned down and kissed me. "You're all right. That is all what matters."

"Mmm-hmm..." I agreed. The two of us stood together and watched as the dirigible with my brother, Evie, Jonathan, Alex and Izzy vanished into the distance. I turned to him with a grin. "Would you like to know what heaven looks like?" I asked.

"Later," He replied, and kissed me once more. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You did keep your promise."

"A Medjai never breaks his promises," Ardeth whispered quietly. "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Of course!" I instantly responded.

"Then let us be on our way," He murmured, helping me onto his horse. He got on in front of me and I put my arms around his waist. He snapped the reins and the horse began to move. I was leaving my entire life behind. And yet, my dream had finally come true. I was together with the man I loved. That was what mattered the most.

"Ardeth, I love you." I whispered quietly, saying the words I had so longed to say to him. And my spine tingled when he answered, "I love you too, Madison."

Together, we rode into the sunset.

* * *

_Amenhotep ran into the room. He could smell blood. "Tiye, Tiye! Where are you?" He called out in Ancient Egyptian. He let out a painful cry when he saw her on the ground, bleeding. Bleeding to death. _

_"Tiye, what happened?" He demanded, kneeling down beside her. "Is there anything I can do?"_

_"My love...I'm so sorry," Tiye whispered, "I am about to leave you."_

_He noticed the body of Nefertiri lying on the ground beside Tiye. "No...Tiye!" He moaned, burying his head onto her shoulder. She let out a painful gasp._

_"Farewell, my beloved," Tiye choked out. Then her eyes closed for the last time._

_"We will meet again, my love. It doesn't matter when; it doesn't matter where. But we will meeet, I promise," He promised quietly, "A Medjai never breaks his promises." Without another word, he slowly pulled out the dagger in Tiye's chest and raised it to his own. "I love you, Tiye. Forever and for always." His eyes closed and he fell on top of her._

_

* * *

_

"A Medjai never breaks his promises," Madison whispered, "Now I know that for a fact."

**~End~**

**

* * *

**

A/N: whew, that's the end! I hope you liked it! This was shorter than the first one. But anyways...I might do another sequel or not. It depends...If I do there will be TONS of Oc's.


End file.
